


Rooftops

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and little Belle, on a rooftop, in Pete's world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

Moments like these were few these days, being able to sit with her little girl and teach her the stars that she knew. The smell of her hair as she held her cradled to her chest, enjoying the little ones babbles of wonder as she rested safety in her mothers arms.

The little one does not know fully know why her daddy is not there to join them, why he isn't babbling to her about how the stars are made and that in truth they are seeing a past image of the stars they are looking at, as it take years for light to travel such a distance.

But here right now she listens to her mothers heart, as her mother listens to her little ones breathing as they sit on the roof top of their small home, wrapped in love and wonder.


End file.
